Golden
by MirandaIsAMudblood
Summary: The Battle is fought and won...but someone else was not happy with the results. With the help of the last time-turner they went back in time to make it so the Golden Trio had never met...
1. At First Glance

It was a cold autumn day when Hermione decided to finally become the rebel everyone wished she was. Her now shoulder length dark brown hair billowed around her pale face and chocolate eyes. She stared down the forest, hugging her red pea coat tightly to her torso as to not let any of the wind in. Mind racing, she finally took the first step towards the dark forest that had been labeled as forbidden. Hermione bit down on her lower lip and dug the soles of her sneakers into the yellowing grass of the school grounds. If she were a muggle like her parents she would be sitting calmly in a too small room packed with too many students. Although, she would be in the AP classes like she always was. Too smart for regular classes. She could still hear Roger Davies voice in the back of her head telling her that she wasn't adventurous enough. Boring old Granger, he had called her.

_Boring?_ She thought to herself, _I am most certainly not boring._

Taking the first step into the Forbidden Forest was just the first step in her plan to prove him wrong. All the other Ravenclaws besides Luna Lovegood had chanted at her her first year. But this was fifth year and she hadn't said or done anything to stop them in their acts of hate towards her. Sure, she may be a bit of a know-it-all but wasn't the point of Ravenclaw? To be intelligent?

"Look who it is, Harry," Draco's snobbish voice called out to him, "it's Weaslby and his ugly girlfriend."

Ever since Harry had made the decision to take him up on his offer to be friends, Draco was consistently making snide comments about the Weasley kids. But it didn't just stop there, it was his friends too. Harry didn't mind these antics one bit as long as he got to sit back and watch the show.

"Oi, Draco," he called for him, "what do you think of Granger over there by the Forest?"

This had become a sort of game for them throughout the years. They would single out girls in their class and grade them based on appearance. It seemed odd how they hadn't singled out Hermione Granger yet. They had gone through almost the entire Ravenclaw house all but her and Looney Lovegood.

Draco tilted his head to the side as if considering her for a bit, "Hmm, she's an odd one she is," he said in thought, "Better give her a four at the most. She's got a nice little figure but have to take off some points for being a mudblood."

"Yeah, thought so," Harry said in wonderment.

Ron tried his best to ignore the snide comment Malfoy had made about him and Lavender as they passed him and Potter in the Great Hall. For five years it had been this way. Ron's father had been certain that The Boy Who Lived would have been placed in Gryffindor like him and the rest of his family. But he wasn't. Harry Potter had been sorted into Slytherin where all the dark witches and wizards go. Next thing you know he'll be given the Dark Mark and help to revive the very same man who had killed his parents. Vile thing he was. Ron couldn't even look at him.

"Relax, Ronnie," Lavender cooed to him using the nickname she favored.

"I'm trying, Lavender."

But he wasn't. Ron's ears were beginning to turn red as he thought about all the great things that Potter could have done in Gryffindor. All the things what would be destroyed.

"It's not his fault he wasn't sorted right," Lavender tried to get through to him again.

She was the only one who could ever get through to him.

"I know, I know."


	2. At First Notice

Hermione couldn't make eye contact as she stroked Crookshanks softly, her mind strumming with the loudness of his purr. George had been furious with her for even thinking of such an idiotic thing to do. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks making her curly hair stick to her face. He had never been that rash with her before. She hadn't any friends and he was all she had left.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened, Hermione!" George bellowed as they sat in the Great Hall during dinner.

He had stormed across the Hall straight to Ravenclaw's table, Fred at his heels trying his best to calm him down.

"George, don't you think you're being a little too fatherly to her?" Fred asked his twin, shooting Hermione a apologetic glance.

"No, he's right, Fred," she said sheepishly, "I could have been killed by that giant…"

"Damn right, you could have been!"

"George, I admit I'm wrong can you please quiet down now?" she begged, "People are beginning to stare."

Ron stared at the Ravenclaw table wondering what his brother's know-it-all girlfriend had possibly done this time. He was howling at her as if she had tried to poison him in his sleep. As far as he could tell she had done something that could have gotten her killed. Beside him, Lavender giggled as the Granger girl cast her eyes down trying to avoid the staring eyes of the rest of the school as George went postal on her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and he offered a sympathetic look. Ron of all people could understand how she was feeling right then. He didn't know much about her. Only that she was muggleborn and her parents were dentists, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, had a pesky cat and was the new beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Silly, don't you think?" he could hear Lavender's soft voice to his right.

"Hmmm," was his only response as he tried to remember more about his brother's girlfriend.

He had never seen George this angry with anyone before. Fred was at his heels trying to calm him down and shooting everyone a death glare that could envy Malfoy's. Fred had always had respect for her even though she was a good two years behind them. He admired him that way.

One of the Weasley Twins was going psycho. That much was for sure. He didn't know why only that it had something to do with the mudblood in Ravenclaw and something about her being killed. All the other Slytherins were immersed in her humiliation where as Harry was only curious about what she could have done to possibly make him that angry with her.

"Further more!" he ranted on.

Beside him, Draco snickered, "I think he shouldn't be so mad," he began, "she would have been doing the school a favor by getting herself killed."

Harry didn't really have an opinion on the matter. He just nodded slightly and watched as the humiliation continued. He couldn't remember her ever being surrounded by any friends. She was usually with the seventh year Gryffindor who was currently screaming at her or the Lovegood girl. They weren't even friends really. This made him wonder if the other students were just as repulsed by her blood as he and the fellow Slytherins were.


End file.
